El niño que aprendió a creer en las hadas
by potterheadpride
Summary: Hermione se dispone a explicar a sus hijos una de las muchas aventuras de Peter Pan en el país de Nunca Jamás. Y Ron y Ginny se ven envueltos dentro de ella. Ron/Hermione & Ron/Ginny. Este fic participa en el reto 'Princesas y Dragones' del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.
1. Capítulo uno

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Primero de todo he de decir que está historia (que aún no está acabada, por cierto) participa en el reto 'Princesas y Dragones' del foro Provocare Ravenclaw. El reto consistía en, basándose en los personajes que quisiera creados por Jo Rowling, crear una nueva versión (como si fuera una secuela) de un cuento tradicional. En este caso, yo he escogido como personajes principales a Ron y a Ginny, y el cuento es 'Peter Pan'. No voy a deciros más, espero a que lo leáis vosotros mismos.**

**Los personajes del cuento de 'Peter Pan' son descritos en este fic físicamente tal y como lo son en la película de dibujos animados de Disney del año 1953. Uno de los motivos principales es porque la gente conoce más a esa versión de los personajes, puesto que el libro original de 'Peter Pan' es muy antiguo y poca gente lo ha leído en comparación con toda la cantidad de gente que ha visto la película. Además, se han hecho muchas versiones del cuento original adaptadas para niños, y el patrón de los personajes suelen ser más parecidos a la película que no al cuento original. El otro motivo es que Ron siempre me ha recordado a Peter, que era delgaducho, con pecas y el cabello de un color marrón rojizo.**

**Una última cosa: no sé por qué es, supongo que porque he mezclado en un fic a personajes de Harry Potter con el cuento de Peter Pan, pero me siento bastante bien respecto al fic. Es decir, siempre repaso todos mis fics una y otra vez antes de publicarlos, y siempre acabo subiéndolos con algunas dudas, pero esta vez estoy muy contenta con el resultado que estoy consiguiendo gracias a este reto, así que si leéis esto antes de que finalice el reto (20 de septiembre) y os gustaría participar, os animo a que lo hagáis.**

**¡Ahora no me queda más que desearos que disfrutéis con el fic! Os leo en los Reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

Ron Weasley amaba a su familia por encima de todas las cosas. Se había casado joven, pero se había enamorado siendo un niño, tal y como todas las madres consideran a sus hijos cuando estos se encuentran en ya bien entrada su adolescencia.

Ron amaba a sus hijos. Rose, la primogénita, había heredado de su madre la inteligencia, pero de su padre la testarudez. Cabreaba sin cesar a su hermano pequeño, aunque en el fondo le quería mucho. Era una niña pelirroja con los ojos idénticos a los de su madre, al igual que su piel, que no presentaba ninguna imperfección; Hugo, en cambio, era igualito a su padre cuando éste era niño: puro nerviosismo e incapaz de estarse quito ni unos pocos segundos. No se metía en líos y le encantaba leer, pero era un perezoso cuando de hacer deberes se trataba. El niño era más parecido a Hermione físicamente, aunque el rostro lo tenía surcado de pecas y el cabello de un rojo ardiente al igual que su padre.

Ron amaba a Hermione más que a nadie en el mundo, pero en esos momentos sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Habían discutido. Otra vez. De nuevo por una absurda tontería. Siempre la misma e incesante estupidez.

* * *

_-¿Dónde está la mostaza? –inquirió Ron después de abrir la nevera._

_-Tú sabrás, eres el único de esta casa que come mostaza –le contestó Hermione con el rostro cansado fruto de un largo y agotador día de trabajo._

_Ron observó atentamente la cocina, examinando cada rincón con detenimiento._

_-Yo la dejé en su sitio. En la nevera, entre el kétchup y la nata montada… Y ahora no está._

_-¿Insinúas qué he sido yo?_

_-No, sólo digo que tal vez la hayas cambiado de lugar sin darte cuenta._

_Hermione fulminó a su marido con la mirada._

_-¡Estoy harta, Ronald! _

_Ronald, ha dicho Ronald. Mala señal, pensó el hombre de cabello rojizo, aunque poco a poco se iba tornando cada vez más canoso. Pero en vez de quedarse callado y quieto esperando a que su mujer se calmara porque, como es natural, las tonterías no han de pasar de ahí, y eso era algo que Hermione tenía siempre muy presente después de haber discutido mucho con él por ellas, Ron se levantó y abrió el armario que había justo encima de la encimera, rebuscando en él hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: su muy preciado bote de mostaza._

_-Yo no la puse aquí, no sé como lo ves…_

_-¡Aaaaaagr, eres insoportable! Me paso el día trabajando, aguantando al jefe del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, deseando olvidarme de sus quejas inútiles y esperanzada por llegar a casa y descansar junto a mi familia… ¡Y ESTO ES LO QUE ME ENCUENTRO! Tú, como no, siempre tú… Don perfecto, el que no se equivoca nunca. ¡Puedes meterte la mostaza por donde te quepa, y me da igual sonar vulgar! _

_Y diciendo eso Hermione abandonó la cocina hecha una furia, directa a su despacho en el que disponía de un sofá de piel sintética donde se estiró sin siquiera descalzarse y se quedó dormida al instante._

* * *

Llevaban dos días sin hablarse, y se había convertido en una tortura para cada uno de los dos. Ron apenas comía, tenía unas ojeras profundas y el rostro demacrado. Sólo salía cuando era estrictamente necesario, es decir, cuando empezaba su turno de trabajo en la tienda de artículos de broma. A Hermione no se le notaba físicamente, puesto que era una de esas personas que sabía aparentar normalidad en su rostro, y fingía saborear la comida delante de sus hijos para que estos no se preocuparan. Pero como ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para expresar lo que sentían, no eran capaces de solucionar las cosas hasta que por lo menos no pasaban unos cuantos días más, tiempo que utilizaban para reflexionar sobre el tema.

La tercera noche que pasaron sin hablarse cenaron temprano. Como una familia normal, en el comedor, con el crepitar del fuego rompiendo el silencio que producían. Sin embargo, los niños hablaban y reían ajenos a los problemas de sus padres, y explicaban contentos lo que habían hecho en el colegio.

-Es hora de acostarse –dijo Hermione a sus pequeños cuando estos hubieron acabado de cenar-. Recoged los platos y dejadlo todo en el fregadero.

-Mami, ¿nos explicarás un cuento? –preguntó Hugo tironeando del borde de la camiseta de Hermione.

-Claro que sí –le contestó, acariciando su cabello-, pero antes tenéis que lavaros los dientes.

Los niños se despidieron de su padre con un sonoro beso de buenas noches y un fuerte abrazo, subieron las escaleras y fueron directos al lavabo.

-¿Recoges tú mientras yo les explico el cuento? –le preguntó Hermione a su marido cuando los niños estaban ya arriba, rompiendo de esa manera el silencio que habían mantenido durante días. Habló en tono serio y su voz para nada indicaba que quisiera hacer las paces con él… No todavía.

-Sí, está bien.

Hermione subió las escaleras y Ron la vio desaparecer al entrar a su despacho, donde guardaba los cuentos muggles que leía cuando era una niña y su preciado ejemplar de 'Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo'. No supo qué elegir, así que optó por coger unos cuantos cuentos muggles y el libro que Dumbledore le legó al morir. Salió de su despacho y, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartían sus hijos, pudo escuchar claramente el sonido que hace el agua cuando cae sobre la pica de la cocina, el chocar de unos platos y el frotar de una bayeta sobre ellos.

-¿Hoy toca cuento muggle? –preguntó Rose cuando su madre entró tranquilamente en la habitación.

Hermione adoraba los cuentos muggles por encima de todo. Fueron sus primeras lecturas y tenía decenas de ellos esparcidos por las diferentes estanterías de su despacho, y todos habían sido suyos desde que era una niña. Siempre había soñado con leerle a sus hijos cuentos como 'Los tres cerditos', 'La Cenicienta', 'La ratita presumida'… Sin embargo, cuando leyó por primera vez 'Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo' descubrió que incluso en el mundo mágico la gente creía en los cuentos de hadas, y por eso, cuando tuvo un rato libre se escapó a la Biblioteca Mágica de Londres, se hizo socia y tomó prestados unos cuantos libros que leyó y releyó cientos de veces. Por ese motivo, un día sí y otro no, explicaba a sus hijos un cuento mágico antes de irse a dormir, y los demás días les explicaba uno muggle.

-No, toca cuento mágico… -Le contestó Hermione, apenada, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban a su hija los cuentos muggles.

-¿Por qué no cambiamos, aunque sea sólo por hoy? –La niña le preguntó esperanzada.

Madre e hija miraron al pequeño Hugo para saber su opinión, pero el niño se limitó a encogerse de hombre y a dar a entender con ese gesto que le daba igual.

-Está bien, entonces.

-'La Cenicienta' –dijo la niña.

-No –replicó Hugo-, estoy harto de los cuentos de princesitas. Seguro que hay cuentos muggles en los que no salen princesas.

-Sé de uno –empezó Hermione- en los que la única princesa que aparece es la de una tribu india, que está enemistada con unos sangrientos piratas y un grupo de niños les intenta expulsar de la isla en la que viven.

-Nos has contado 'Peter Pan' cientos de veces –expuso Rose-. ¿No podría ser otro cuento?

Hermione sonrió apenada. 'Peter Pan' era su cuento favorito desde que era niña. Había disfrutado tremendamente con el delgado muchacho pelirrojo que deseaba no crecer nunca. Cada vez que se sumergía en las páginas del libro se sentía con él y con los niños perdidos en Nunca Jamás. Había aprendido a creer en las hadas…

-Pero Peter pasó la eternidad en el país de Nunca Jamás. ¿No habéis pensado que tal vez viviera otras muchas aventuras que las que se cuentan en el libro?

Los niños la miraron con curiosidad.

-¡Cuéntanos lo que sabes, mamá! –exclamó Hugo, emocionado. Siempre le había gustado mucho el cuento de 'Peter Pan'.

-Sí, por favor –añadió Rose.

Hermione sonrió.

-Había una vez…

* * *

Había una vez un niño que vivía junto a su familia en un pequeño pueblo situado en Inglaterra. El niño, que se llamaba Ronald, no creía especialmente en las hadas. Pensaba que eso representaba ya una parte de su infancia y por ese motivo, cada vez que su hermana pequeña fantaseaba con nadar junto a sirenas, luchar junto a piratas y volar de la mano de Peter Pan cubierta de polvo de hadas, Ronald se reía de ella.

-¡Estás chiflada! –le decía una y otra vez.

La niña, que por ningún motivo iba a dejar de creer en las hadas o a fingir que ya no creía en ellas, miraba a su hermano enfadada y se marchaba a otro lugar de la casa en el que no pudiera molestarla. Al principio, iba directa a su madre y le explicaba todo lo que su hermano le había dicho, y la mujer reprimía al niño y le ordenaba pedir disculpas a su hermana, aunque muchas veces no lo sentía realmente. Después de eso el tiempo fue pasando, los hermanos fueron creciendo y puesto que la niña, aunque era un año menor que su hermano era mucho más madura que él, dejó de lado los comentarios que le hacía Ronald sobre su cordura y se dedicó a ignorarlo, ni siquiera volvió a hablar del tema con su madre.

Un día los dos hermanos tuvieron que quedarse solos en casa, puesto que sus padres necesitaban ir a la ciudad urgentemente para solucionar un problema que había surgido con el papeleo de la casa.

-¿Cuánto tardaréis? –preguntó la niña a sus padres, que se estaban poniendo los abrigos.

-No lo sabemos. Tal vez todo el día… La ciudad está lejos y tenemos que esperar a que llegue el tren a la estación. Después tenemos una hora de viaje, y al llegar hemos de pedir un taxi para que nos lleve a la oficina, que nos queda bastante lejos de la parada de tren.

A Ginny, que era como se llamaba la hermana, no le apetecía mucho quedarse en casa a solas con su hermano, por más que se empeñara en ignorarlo y en hacer oídos sordos de sus comentarios, pero como sabía que el motivo que arrastraba a sus padres a la ciudad era importante, decidió no interponerse en su camino y reprimir las ganas de pedirles que la llevaran con ellos, porque sabía que, probablemente, sería un estorbo en un día tan importante. Por eso no dijo nada, y cuando el matrimonio se despidió de sus hijos dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y prometiendo que, al volver, les traerían un juguete nuevo, abandonaron la casa sin saber lo que su hija estaba pensando.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Ronald se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado junto a su hermana y fue directo a la cocina a por algo de comer, todo y que no hacía ni una hora que habían desayunado.

-Si empiezas a comer ahora, cuando sea la hora de la comida no tendrás hambre –le dijo su hermana.

-Tú calla, loca. Papá y mamá no están, lo que significa que mando yo porque soy el mayor.

Ginny, cansada de tanta tontería, dejó a su hermano comer tranquilo y subió a su habitación. Allí pasó la mañana leyendo libros, pero cuando sus tripas empezaron a sonar bajó las escaleras y se sirvió en un plato una ración de la comida que su madre había preparado esa mañana para ella y Ronald.

Ronald… No estaba allí. La niña supuso que su hermano estaría en el jardín dando pelotazos a los bajos muros de piedra que rodeaban la casa, por lo que no se preocupó por él. Ya habrá comido, se dijo a sí misma. Pero cuando Ginny, que había bajado a comer tarde, dejó el plato en el fregadero de la cocina, se percató de que no había nada más allí, tan solo el plato que había utilizado, los cubiertos y un vaso de cristal. Su hermano no había ido a comer aún, y eso era muy raro en él, puesto que siempre tenía hambre y no acostumbraba a comer tarde. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera comido y, justo después, hubiera fregado los platos, porque eso era una cosa que Ronald no hacía nunca, solamente cuando su madre o su padre se lo ordenaban.

La niña, preocupada, salió al jardín pero allí no encontró ni rastro de su hermano. Rodeó la casa, prácticamente corriendo y con el corazón latiendo de una forma que podría haber asustado a cualquier médico. Entonces lo vio: justo detrás de la casa, frente al muro de piedra, el balón de futbol de Ronald descansaba en el suelo. Pero el niño seguía sin aparecer. Ginny entró de nuevo en la casa como si huyera despavorida del más horrible de los fuegos.

-¡Ronald, Ronald! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó atemorizada. No obtuvo respuesta.

Registró la planta baja de la casa y, al no encontrar a su hermano, subió las escaleras. Abrió las puertas de todas las habitaciones, pero su hermano seguía sin aparecer… Y como una exhalación, una pequeña luz dorada pasó rápidamente frente a ella hasta quedarse quieta y posarse frente a sus ojos. Era un hada, pequeña y revoltosa. Tenía la piel muy blanca y a la vez bonita, ya que la luz que irradiaba hacía juego con su palidez. Su cabello era rubio y estaba recogido en un elegante moño, aunque algunos mechones habían quedado sueltos. Vestía un delicado vestido verde de seda que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-¡Campanilla! –exclamó Ginny, entre la sorpresa y la felicidad.

El hada corrió hacia la boca de la niña y puso sus pequeñas manos encima, haciéndola callar.

-No, no lo entiendes… Mi hermano no está, tengo que buscarle –le dijo al hada.

Campanilla empezó a revolotear por la habitación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Finalmente, puesto que sólo hablaba el idioma de las hadas y le era imposible comunicarse con la niña gracias a él, señaló una foto de Ronald que estaba situada sobre la cómoda de la habitación de sus padres.

-Ronald… -empezó a decir Ginny, traduciendo con palabras los gestos de Campanilla.

El hada se subió sobre la cómoda y se movió como si manejara una espada invisible y luchara contra alguien, invisible también, que blandía una espada.

-Ronald… Piratas…

Agitando las pequeñas alas, se aproximó a la ventana y apuntó con el dedo hacia el cielo.

-¡Nunca Jamás! ¡El capitán Garfio se ha llevado a Ronald al país de Nunca Jamás!

El hada asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, cogiendo a Ginny de la manga de su camiseta y arrastrándola hasta la ventana. La niña, que sabía perfectamente qué hacer para volar, le dijo a Campanilla:

-¿Y el polvo de hada?

Campanilla respondió a su pregunta volando sobre ella y dejando caer cientos de diminutas partículas doradas que, al pensar Ginny en lo más bonito para ella, hicieron que la niña se elevara por los aires. Así, aspirando el aroma a magia y acompañada de Campanilla, Ginny emprendió su viaje a Nunca Jamás, dispuesta a rescatar a su hermano antes de que sus padres llegaran esa misma noche a casa.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Hola! He vuelto de nuevo con el segundo capítulo del fic. No sé cuando subiré el último, pero está claro que será antes del 20 de septiembre. No me esmero mucho. Disfrutad.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

Cuando Ginny salió volando en dirección a Nunca Jamás estaba absolutamente segura de que tardarían una eternidad en llegar, ya que había leído tantas veces la expresión "la segunda estrella a la derecha" que ya de por sí le parecía lejana. Tal vez es que el tiempo no pasó, que entraron en una especie de trance que le hizo sentir que todo iba más deprisa, pero lo cierto es que cuando Campanilla empezó a descender en picado velozmente sobre las calmadas aguas de un mar en el que se veía perfectamente un barco pirata que volvía directo a la playa, Ginny no tuvo ni tiempo de observar todo aquello que la había maravillado durante años porque corría el riesgo de perder de vista al hada y, por tanto, perderse ella también.

Campanilla se internó en el bosque y la niña la siguió, todavía maravilla. Volaron sobre un pequeño riachuelo que, a medida que avanzaban, iba tomando más forma de río, hasta llegar a una cascada que, sin Ginny esperarlo, Campanilla cruzó decididamente.

Ginny, indecisa, paró de golpe de volar y observó el lugar por el que había desaparecido Campanilla. No tenía pensado mojarme la ropa, ahora pillaré un constipado, pensó. El hada, que había notado la ausencia de la niña, volvió atrás y asomó su pequeña cabecita por la cortina de agua que se formaba cuando ésta caía de la cascada. Viendo la indecisión en el rostro de la niña, la cogió de la mano y juntas atravesaron la cascada. Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió su ropa estaba seca. Eso no quiere decir que pasaron horas desde que cruzó la cascada hasta que abrió los ojos, simplemente que no se había mojado. Nada. Ni siquiera le olía el cabello a humedad, como cuando te lo mojas y decides recogértelo. Sorprendida y esperanzada por vivir de nuevo algo semejante a lo de la cascada, siguió a Campanilla hacia el interior de la cascada, que resultó ser una cueva accesible una vez que ya estabas dentro, pero en la que era muy fácil perderse, sobre todo para Ginny, ya que había numerosos pasadizos que cambiaban repentinamente de dirección y largos y oscuros corredores en los que podías pasarte horas caminando porque nunca eras capaz de encontrar el camino correcto.

Recorrieron los estrechos pasillos de piedra y tardaron tanto rato que Ginny llegó a pensar que Campanilla lo hacía para que no recordara el camino, pero cuando por fin divisó una luz al final del corredor se sintió aliviada. Se oían voces procedentes de la luz, risas divertidas de gente que se lo estaba pasando estupendamente, igual que cuando juegas con tus amigos al escondite y no puedes parar de reír al ver a tu compañero buscándote como un loco mientras tú estás escondido en el único lugar en el que él no ha mirado.

Con decisión la niña siguió al hada, que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la luz. Al entrar Ginny no tuvo duda alguna de quienes eran esos que la miraban con caras de desconcierto y de felicidad a la vez.

-¿Eres nuestra nueva mamá? –preguntó el más pequeño de los niños perdidos, con la ilusión surcada en su rostro.

Ginny sonrió amargamente, recordando que aquellos chicos le tenían un cariño especial a Wendy, y se sintió alagada de que le preguntaran si pensaba ocupar su lugar ahora que ella no volvería jamás. Claro que eso es algo que ellos no sabían por ese entonces, y forma parte de otra aventura que, si tenemos tiempo, será contada.

-Lo siento… Yo no… -La niña los miró entristecida, sabiendo que si les decía que no iba a contarles ningún cuento quedarían decepcionados y tristes.- He venido a rescatar a mi hermano de las garras del capitán Garfio, pero si cuando le haya salvado nos queda un poco de tiempo antes de que nuestros padres vuelvan a casa, os prometo que os contaré el mejor cuento que escucharéis en toda vuestra vida.

Los niños gritaron y saltaron por toda la cueva, dejando tras de sí restos del desastre que provocaron. Ginny no pudo evitar reír, pero cuando una alargada y delgada figura apareció con una espada pirata en la mano la niña se sobresaltó, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era él y que no le haría nada malo. Porque Peter Pan mantenía su guerra contra los piratas y nadie más.

-¡Peter!

Esta vez la niña no pudo controlar su emoción. En las últimas horas había visto cosas con las que llevaba toda la vida soñando, cosas que todo niño se imagina alguna vez pero que, al llegar el momento de crecer, quedan olvidadas hasta que son tus propios hijos los que te las recuerdan.

Ginny corrió emocionada hacia el joven, que había dejado la espada robada a algún pirata apoyada contra una de las paredes de la cueva, abrazó al muchacho y se separó de él, observando cada detalle de su cara para asegurarse de que no soñada y que realmente era él, el protagonista de todos sus juegos.

-¡No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido! –Le dijo finalmente emocionada.

Peter la miró extrañado, intentando zafarse de su abrazo. Porque Peter Pan era el niño que no crecía nunca y, como todo el mundo sabe, hay momentos en la vida de los niños en los que estos se muestran reacios a cualquier muestra de afecto.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –le preguntó a la niña.

-Soy Ginny. Campanilla vino a buscarme a casa… ¡Garfio ha secuestrado a mi hermano Ronald! ¡ES TERRIBLE, COMPLETAMENTE TERRIBLE! ¿Pero el viaje hacia aquí? Oh, fue maravilloso… Estaba todo plagado de estrellas que brillaban sin cesar y…

-Oh, calla. Estoy agotado después de echar fuera a los piratas por un rato –le dijo tajante Peter.

-¡Pero tienes que ayudarme a rescatar a mi hermano!

-¿Hermano? ¿Has dicho a caso que tuvieras un hermano?

-Si –respondió Ginny.

Peter se puso en pie y buscó a Campanilla con la mirada, que yacía sentada sobre una roca utilizada por los niños perdidos como mesa para comer. Cuando la localizó le hizo un gesto con el dedo diciéndole que se acercara y, aunque no muy contenta por tener que levantarse ya que podría haber sido el niño quien lo hiciera, se acercó a él con un lento batir de alas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –inquirió el joven.

El hada hizo unos sonidos apenas imperceptibles, a no ser que reinara un silencio sepulcral como era el caso, pero de todos modos Campanilla hablaba en el idioma de las hadas, así que Ginny no la entendía, pero al parecer Peter sí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cuando eché a Garfio de la isla haciendo que el cocodrilo subiese al barco, el tipo saltó por la borda y navegó con una pequeña barca de remos alejándose del cocodrilo?

Campanilla asintió.

-¡Mira que llega a ser cobarde! Cualquiera diría que es el capitán de un barco…

El hada continuó con su conversación.

-¿Qué fue a la Tierra? –preguntó sorprendido Peter.

-Sí, y se llevó a mi hermano –intervino Ginny.

Campanilla le dio la razón a la niña volviendo a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes salvarle? –Preguntó.- Después nos marcharemos a casa, prometido.

Peter dudó un momento. Tenía la esperanza de que, ya que había ido hasta allí se quedara con él y con los niños perdidos, que ansiaban una figura como la de Wendy. Además también estaba su hermano, que podría convertirse en un gran amigo de todos ellos y en un gran combatiente contra los piratas. No quería aceptar si se iban a ir… Pero aún tenía esperanzas, así que miró a la Ginny a los ojos y dijo:

-Reuniré a los demás.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Peter Pan? –preguntó con un grito el capitán Garfio al niño pelirrojo que, hasta hacía escasos momentos, estaba amordazado dentro de un viejo saco de patatas.

-No… No le conozco, señor capitán –le contestó el niño con un tono de voz asustado, pero que a la vez infundió respeto a Garfio.

-¡Eso no es posible! Yo cogí al chico en ese bosque tan extraño, el que tenía muros de piedra.

-Creo que se ha confundido de persona… Y creo también que tomó la dirección equivocada y en lugar de ir a Nunca Jamás acabó usted en la Tierra. Verá, yo soy Ronald, y el lugar en el que me encontró y me confundió con Peter Pan era el patio de mi casa, no un bosque…

-¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa forma? ¿No te han enseñado modales tus padres?

Ronald hizo ademán de contestar, pero el capitán le cortó con un simple gesto que realizó levantando la mano en alto frente a su cara. El niño obedeció y no dijo nada.

Garfio, que pese a ser un pirata con la mente retorcida no era para nada tonto, intuyó que tarde o temprano alguno de los niños se enteraría de que el tal Boland, tal y como pensó que se llamaba el niño por culpa de no prestarle demasiada atención, estaba encerrado en el barco. Así que no tardó en imaginar que, en cuanto menos lo esperara, Peter Pan haría su aparición con todo su séquito de mocosos e incluso el pajarillo brillante que volaba siempre a su lado, y atacarían su barco sin previo aviso. Entonces, se libraría una batalla en la que él dirigiría a los piratas, que a su vez…

-¿Puedo irme ya a casa, señor? –preguntó Ronald, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del capitán.

-No –contestó tajante.

-¿Por qué no? –Insistió. De todas formas, su espíritu seguía siendo demasiado mayor para recordar el camino de vuelta a casa y la manera de volar, así que por más que Garfio le hubiera dejado marchar no habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

-Porque Peter Pan vendrá a rescatarte y entonces… ¡JA! ¡Será mi oportunidad para acabar con él de una vez por todas!

Llevo tanto tiempo diciéndole a Ginny que está tarada… Este tío es peor, mucho peor.

-¡Tengo que prepararlo todo para la gran batalla, pueden llegar en cualquier momento y no estoy dispuesto a que me pillen con la guardia baja!

Y diciendo eso, Garfio ordenó a gritos a sus piratas que se prepararan para la batalla, pensando que contaba con, como mínimo, unas horas de ventaja. Pero lo que Garfio no sabía es que tanto Peter Pan como los niños perdidos, Campanilla y Ginny estaban ya rociados con gran cantidad de polvo de hada, y volaban en dirección al barco para librar la batalla y rescatar a Ronald. Bueno, y sí había suerte, cortarle la otra mano al capitán y dársela de comer al cocodrilo, que seguro que la aceptaría encantado.

* * *

**REEEEEEEEEEEVIEWS? NO COMO, Y LO CIERTO ES QUE ALEGRA DESPERTAR Y VER LOS MAILS QUE AVISAN DE NUEVOS REVIEWS ._.**


	3. Capítulo tres

**Aquí dejo por fin el último capítulo del fic, participante en el reto 'Princesas y dragones' del foro Provocare Ranvenclaw.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

Escondido tras las rocas situadas detrás del precipicio Peter Pan ponía orden entre los niños perdidos, que estaban más que revolucionados por el hecho de poder librar batalla contra los terribles piratas que desde hacía años atracaron en la playa de la pequeña isla que era Nunca Jamás.

-¡Silencio! –gritó el muchacho cortando conversaciones que hablaban sobre luchas y manos que dar de comer al cocodrilo. Los niños callaron sin rechistar. –Estamos aquí por algo importante… Ese niño ha sido secuestrado, y los piratas seguro que ya nos están esperando. ¡Es hora de atacar por donde menos se lo esperan! Vosotros dos –dijo señalando a dos niños que eran prácticamente iguales, ya que uno de ellos lucía un pequeño lunar en el cuello-: os encargaréis de distraer a los piratas. Empezad a nadar alrededor del barco y hacer mucho ruido, sobretodo eso. Tienen que oíros.

Los niños asintieron y salieron disparados a ocupar posiciones. Rápidamente, Peter dio órdenes a los demás, y cuando los dos gemelos empezaron a chapotear alrededor del barco, todos los niños estaban preparados para la batalla, y se acercaban volando sigilosamente.

Ginny iba en cabeza, junto a Peter. Los niños querían que fuera la última porque era la única chica y, además, añadieron que no conocía lo suficiente a Peter como para cubrirle la espalda en una batalla.

-Es mi hermano el que está prisionero –argumentó la niña al ver que no había nadie de acuerdo en que ella fuera delante -. Iré delante tanto si queréis como si no –les dijo, tajante.

A los niños no les quedó más que resentirse y dejar que fuera una chica la que fuera junto a Peter.

Sobrevolaron el cielo tranquilamente porque sabían que los gemelos tenían bien entretenidos a los piratas, que intentaban darles caza lanzando cuerdas con ganchos en los que pudieran engancharlos sin que se dieran cuenta, para atraparlos y utilizarlos como cebo para atraer a Peter. No era difícil conseguir que viniera cuando había alguno de sus amigos de por medio. Pero fueron los niños los que atraparon a los piratas, porque cuando menos lo esperaban los muchachos volaron por encima de sus cabezas y lanzaron sobre ellos una red de pesca que los dejó inmóviles.

Los gemelos, que al escuchar los gritos de los piratas dedujeron que los otros niños les habían capturado, subieron a cubierto y vieron a los piratas bajo una red de pesca que habían atado alrededor del mástil.

-¿Dónde está el chico? –preguntó Peter a un pirata con la cabeza larga y la cara arrugada. El chico jugaba tranquilamente con una navaja, gesto que ponía nervioso al hombre.

-No… No lo sé –le contestó, asustado.

El chico acercó la navaja al cuello del pirata, que palideció. Peter no hubiera sido capaz de cortarle la cabeza pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar al chico y conseguir que se quedara en Nunca Jamás, junto a su hermana.

-Abajo, con Garfio… –Confesó.

Satisfecho, Peter retiró la navaja del cuello del pirata y bajó las escaleras, que estaban escondidas detrás de una trampilla que era ilocalizable a no ser que hubieras bajado por allí otras veces y ya supieras de sobras dónde estaba. Al bajar el último peldaño el chico pudo escuchar la reconocible voz del capitán, cantado tranquilamente ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar en la cubierta del barco. Estaba muy claro: Garfio no esperaba a los niños tan pronto. Estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, acicalándose. Tenía tres capas de diferentes colores colgadas en un perchero de madera, e iba probándose cada una de ellas y examinando su aspecto minuciosamente. Ronald estaba encadenado en un rincón de la habitación, y por la cara que puso al ver a Peter, éste pensó que si no hubiera tenido las manos atadas las tendría cubriéndose las orejas.

-No te sienta bien ese color, bacalao –dijo Peter rompiendo el silencio.

Garfio, asombrado al escuchar la voz del niño que tanto le atormentaba, se dio la vuelta rápidamente e intentó fingir indiferencia al hecho de que su mayor enemigo estuviera en su habitación de batalla especial, aquella en la que se preparaba para salir a luchar.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece.

-No veo que Boland tenga tu nombre escrito en la frente.

-Me llamo Ronald –le dijo el niño a Garfio, cabreado porque todavía no se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse bien su nombre.

-No creo que importe mucho, el nombre es lo de menos.

-Menos fanfarronear, bacalao, y suelta al chico si no quieres ver tu barco hecho pedazos –amenazó Peter Pan al pirata.

Garfio le hubiera contestado, de verdad. Iba a hacerlo hasta que escuchó el débil tic-tac de un reloj. Su reloj. El que yacía en el estomago del cocodrilo desde que Peter le cortó la mano. Ese sonido le hizo estremecerse hasta el punto que se le erizaron todos los pelos que tenía en el cuerpo. Horrorizado, escuchó al reptil deslizarse lentamente por las escaleras, aumentando de esa forma el tic-tac del reloj, que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

El capitán rehuyó al cocodrilo en el primer instante en el que lo vio aparecer por las escaleras. Corrió por toda la habitación apartándose de sus afiladas garras, y gritando como si pudiera solucionar el problema dejándose la voz.

-Los niños perdidos le han llamado. Pensaron que tendría hambre –confesó Peter al capitán con una pícara sonrisa en lo labios.

Atemorizado, Garfio huyó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y Peter estaba seguro de que tampoco sería la última. Desató a Ronald y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Juntos subieron a la cubierta, donde estaban los niños perdidos acompañados de Ginny y Campanilla, bailando alrededor de los piratas, que seguían atados alrededor del mástil y maldecían sin pudor alguno a su capitán por haberlos abandonado.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Ronald al salir a la superficie y ver después de tantas horas la deslumbrante luz del sol fue que tenía que disculparse con su hermana. No solamente por el hecho de haberla tratado tan mal durante tanto tiempo, riéndose de ella por creer en cuentos de hadas. Necesitaba disculparse por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, porque aunque Ginny no lloraba nunca en su presencia, él sabía perfectamente todo lo que le afectaban a su hermana sus comentarios. Y desde luego, no pensó siquiera que podría encontrársela rodeada de piratas atados alrededor del mástil de un barco pirata, y bailando junto a los niños perdidos y Campanilla. Pero sus ojos se encontraron, y Ronald sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por haber dejado de creer en las hadas.

El niño corrió hacia su hermana, que lo miraba expectante, esperando una reacción que demostrara agradecimiento. Y cuando se abalanzó sobre ella y la rodeó con todas sus fuerzas sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaba perfectamente.

-Lo siento –confesó Ronald a Ginny, realmente arrepentido.

-Ya lo sé –le contestó ella, sonriéndole.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a abrazarse dando por olvidado el pasado, pensando tan solo en el presente y, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de que sus padres estarían a punto de volver, eso si no habían vuelto ya.

-Tenemos que volver –susurró la niña en el oído de su hermano.

Peter los observó durante todo el rato, y cuando vio que hablaban entre susurros supuso que lo peor había llegado y que esos dos niños no iban a convertirse nunca en niños perdidos.

-Lo siento –se sinceró la niña cuando vio el rostro desolado del chico-. Ha sido divertido, de verdad. Ojalá pudiéramos vivir algo así todos los días…

-¡Eso lo dices porque a ti no te ha secuestrado ningún pirata que piensa que tiene un don para la ópera! –Comentó Ronald. El comentario hizo reír a los presentes, incluido Peter.

-Volveremos a vernos –prometió Ronald dando un paso al frente y tendiendo la mano al muchacho. Ginny se unió a él asintiendo con la cabeza, y también tendió su mano a Peter.

El chico les estrechó la mano y sonrió.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Peter.

-Cuando menos lo esperemos –contestó Ginny. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Campanilla voló sobre los dos hermanos y dejó caer sobre ellos una gran cantidad de polvo de hadas. Ginny pensó en las sirenas, que la habían maravillado desde siempre. Y Ronald pensó en las hadas, esas diminutas pero hermosas criaturas en las que decidió dejar de creer un día en el que se dijo a sí mismo que era demasiado mayor para tonterías.

Ahora Ronald lo tenía claro: por más que creciera siempre sería un niño. No dejaría nunca de creer en las hadas.

* * *

-¿Y qué pasó con los padres de los dos hermanos? –Preguntó Rose.- ¿Llegaron antes que sus hijos?

-Eso es parte de otra historia que no voy a contaros ahora porque es muy tarde, y mañana tenéis clase –dijo Hermione, evitando que su hija diera paso a una ronda de preguntas.

Hermione dio un beso de buenas noches a cada uno de sus hijos, les abrazó y fue en dirección a la puerta. La abrió ligeramente y cuando estuvo fuera, apunto de apagar la luz y cerrarla, escuchó la dulce voz de Hugo, preguntándole:

-Mamá, ¿los dos hermanos de la historia eran papá y la tía Ginny?

-Eso es algo que nunca sabremos –le contestó, sonriendo. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Al darse la vuelta vio a su esposo sonriente, pero todavía con el rostro demacrado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me has utilizado como personaje en uno de tus cuentos? –preguntó Ron a su esposa.

-Te echaba de menos. Además me pareció bonito que aparecieras en un cuento junto a Peter Pan. Me he criado leyendo sus aventuras.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas? –preguntó con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí. Odio estar así contigo, ¡y más por una tontería!

La pareja se besó animadamente y cuando se separaron, Ron no pudo con su curiosidad y preguntó:

-¿Cuándo volví a ver a Peter Pan?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
